The Prince and I
by PangstaAlexXo
Summary: Happiness; it's what Mikan's mother told her she could obtain if she needed it. Mikan certainly was in need instead her life was filled with sadness and a broken heart. But Natsume needed the sad girl for his own happiness. She just doesn't it know it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!!! It's Alex again. Thanks to a few reviews I've decided to go with the second story and the first story in my extra "chapter". I saw that at first, people told me to write The Prince and I, but then late on, people told me It's Impossible To Love Family. I'm too lazy to count exactly how many people told me to write which, so I'm just going with this one. Maybe after about five chapters I'll begin another. Anyway, thanks for reviewing on Defend me, Love Me, Don't Leave Me.**

**The stories a bit sad in the beginning... But please stick with it! And no, I'm not goth. I just think that a story is better with tragety. Ehehehe. I spelt tragety wrong didn't I... oh well, enjoy!

* * *

**

"_Mommy, mommy guess what happened to me today!" a little girl yelled._

_A woman in her twenties smiled at the doorway. She bent down to the little girl's height and played with her pigtails. "What happened today?"_

_The girl smiled and held out five fingers. "I had five cookies today because my friends brought their own!"_

_The woman laughed at the girl and hugged her. "See Mikan, good things happen to people who need it."

* * *

_

"OJI-SAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!" A brunette girl ran through the hall with her backpack trailing behind, her hair currently being fixed into pigtails, her shirt half buttoned and her silver necklace flying in the wind.

A man poked his head in the hall to see his niece running towards him. He smiled and said, "Mikan watch out for the—"

Ah, but it was too late. Mikan slipped on a small rug and flew past her uncle into the wall. Mikan slowly got up, rubbing her head. "What a way to start the morning off."

A woman laughed and fixed Mikan's hair, and gathered her books and then shoved a piece of bread in her mouth. "There, now don't be late Mikan."

Mikan got up and saluted to her uncle and aunt. She swallowed the bread and ran to the door. "See ya guys later!"

* * *

Okay, confusing? Yes, it was. No? I thought it was pretty easy to understand… Yeah… so here's the explanation.

Hi, the name's Mikan, Sakura Mikan. I'm sixteen, have a driver's permit, birthday is January 1st, go to school at some place called Hiyagi as a senior so to some it all up, I'm a normal girl, right? Wrong.

I live in a cheap apartment that my aunt and uncle can't even afford. They work 2 or 3 jobs, depending if they get fired and I can't do anything to help. They would always tell me, "A girl your age shouldn't be stressing herself with too much" or "We can handle it, you just have fun." But I really would like to help them. Why I live with them in the first place?

My parents both died when I was five. They were well off. My father was a high school teacher, my mother was his student. They fell in love, mom left school, had a child and lived together to raise that child at the age of 23 and 16. Everything was perfectly fine, the three of us were happy. But then again, happiness can be taken away.

The two of them died in a car accident on the way to my pre-school. Some jerk ran a red light and BAM, no more mom and dad. Sad huh? Does it make you want to cry? Well, you don't have to admit it but I will. When I heard the news, I cried myself to sleep, I cried when I was sleeping, I cried when I woke up, I cried when I ate. Who wouldn't?

It took some time to get me out of our old house but I did eventually. My only relatives were my mother's brother. I now live with them in that little apartment I mentioned before. It's really not clean at all when you open a room and the lights always turn off at night. The rooms are all crowded with boxes and trash that is always "going to" be cleaned, but where to put it?

My school is three miles away and I walk it all. No bus, car or bike because it's too much money but somehow I make it on time. I come home to an empty house everyday and eat alone. My aunt and uncle come home at midnight looking all tired and crap.

As bad as it seems, we're happy. We manage to smile, laugh and have a good time. There's no problem with being happy now is there? As long as we're a family, there's nothing wrong at all because we love each other. But still, I'll mention this again. **Happiness can be taken away.

* * *

**

Mikan ran up the steps to her apartment and searched her bag for the key. She smiled as her hands touched a cool metal. Mikan gently put the key into the key hole of the door but noticed that the door was already unlocked. Mikan removed her key and put it back in her bag. She opened the door as silently as she could, getting ready for a burglar to attack her but it never came.

The brunette widened her eyes to see no burglar, but her aunt and uncle. They sat at the round table. My aunt was stroking my uncle's arm as he rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. Mikan stepped in trying to smile. _He must've gotten fired again_, she thought.

Her aunt noticed Mikan and motioned her to sit down across from them so Mikan sat.

"What brings you two homes so early?" Mikan asked with her smile.

Mikan's aunt tried to smile back but it was obvious she wanted to cry. "I'm going to miss that smile of yours."

Her uncle nodded and looked at Mikan. "Just like her mother."

Mikan cocked her head. "What do you mean? Why would you miss my smile?" Mikan looked from uncle to aunt, searching for an answer. "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?"

Mikan's aunt stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "I'll make something for you to eat."

Mikan shook her head. "Its okay, come back and sit down. I'm really not hungry."

Her aunt looked as if the kitchen was shelter but came back to the table.

Mikan's uncle smiled at Mikan and sighed. "Mikan… Do you know who the King is?"

Mikan thought about it. "Yes, I do. But I haven't seen any of the Royal Families faces before." (Hence, no television.)

"Well, you will know them soon enough."

Mikan raised her eyebrows. "Pardon me?"

Her aunt sniffed. "Mikan, darling, you're being taken away from us. Child care thinks that we don't have a right to keep you. I don't blame them really, I mean, look at our house, so messy; the way you're getting to school, terrible; how we manage money—"

Mikan slammed her hands to the table. "That's not right! Nothing's wrong with the way we live. This house can be cleaned, I receive exercise on my way to school and if I get a job of my own—"

"We want you to be happy, and we're not in the position to disobey those people." Mikan's uncle slumped down. "But I… I'll miss you."

Mikan bit her lip. "Then don't send me away."

Mikan's aunt ran to Mikan and hugged her tight. "There's no other way, Mikan."

The brunette felt her aunt's tears dripping on her back and hugged her aunt back. Mikan wanted to cry, but nothing came out. Her tears were all gone when she lost her other family. Mikan buried her head in her aunt's shoulder and shut her eyes tight.

Mikan's uncle walked to the two and embraced them. "Mikan, I'll help you pack."

* * *

Mikan sat there, lifeless, rubbing the silver locket on her necklace. She opened it revealing a picture of her mother and father in each other's arms. She received her father's eyes, his hair, her mother's features, and her smile, and her father's boyish love for sports.

"Good things happen to those who are in need…" Mikan said. It was the saying her mother said whenever something good happened. But Mikan was in need now, why hadn't anything good happen to her?

Mikan was going to leave tomorrow for the King's castle. She would be living with them, living a carefree life, as her aunt and uncle would be getting well paid jobs. It was a nice way of displaying the Royal Family's care for the citizens. Advertising would be a better way of saying it.

Mikan sat on her bed silently. The lights went out right as she decided to read a book. Good things happen? Oh really… Mikan sighed and moved under the covers. She looked outside to the window and whimpered a dry sob, no tears were found. Mikan eventually fell asleep late at night.

* * *

When she woke, she heard voices outside. Mikan quickly made a dash to the bathroom and took a cold shower, and ran back to her room to change. She put on a white sundress that reached to her knees and put a black zipper up sweater the reached a little below the chest and white heels. It was one of the nice things she got on her birthday. Mikan walked over to her suitcase, which had all her clothes, which wasn't a lot. Mikan rolled it out to the living room/dining room.

Standing next to the door were two tall men wearing all black, with black sunglasses and earphones with a cord that disappeared into one of their pockets. In between them, stood a slightly shorter man wearing a red suit and black shoes. He had brown eyes and black, neat hair.

Mikan saw that her relatives were talking with the men. She walked up to them and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

The man smiled and patted Mikan on the shoulder. "You have a wonderful child here. Not many have manners these days. Who taught you to speak so politely?"

Mikan looked down and thought, _Dad._ "I picked it up from my family." Mikan smiled and looked at him.

"I won't have a problem with you staying over my home." The man nodded and looked at Mikan's relatives. "We'll be leaving now."

Mikan looked away as the man smiled at her once more. She walked over to her aunt and uncle for final hugs and kisses. "I love you both."

"We love you too, Mikan."

While Mikan walked with the men into a long, black limo, she looked at her aunt and uncle. They were waving and crying as they smiled. Mikan sighed and got in the car. "Goodbye…"


	2. The First Encounter

Mikan walked on the cold marble floors, clicking her heels in the castle. She awed as her eyes wandered to every little detail of the home. It was sparkling clean, and it's lightly colored walls and floors were still being cleaned even if it shined. Mikan could even see her reflection on the ceiling which had chandeliers of crystal in every room. Her and the three men walked into a kitchen and saw many women and men cleaning, cooking and just running around. Mikan sat on a tall stool and the men left her.

"What should I do now?" Mikan asked.

A woman with dark purple hair that went down to her waist sat across from Mikan and stared.

Mikan slowly moved her head back but the woman still stared. "Um… is there something wrong?"

The woman's dark purple eyes finally smiled and called over a man who brought a tray load of food. The food was set on the table, appetizers, soups, salads, main courses, and desserts lay in front of an amazed Mikan.

The woman put her elbows on the table and put her head on her hands. "Hello, my name is Mayu. I'm one of the maids here at this place. By the looks of it, you're Sakura Mikan. Why don't you eat?"

Mikan pointed to herself. "Me, eat all of this?"

Mayu nodded and looked at Mikan. "You now live in the Royal Families Residence and are going to be treated as—"

"As a working maid, like you," Mikan said.

"EH? You WANT to work as a maid? You know, most girls your age would be enthusiastic about being treated like this."

Mikan giggled. Then she opened her locket and pointed to her parents. "I was taught to always be helpful to the people around you. Even if it's just washing dishes or something big like taking care of a whole garden, I'll do it."

Mayu giggled too and pulled two forks from a plate. "You have a deal young lady. Now, your first job is to help me finish all this food that was made for a young brunette girl."

Mikan laughed in delight and took one of the forks. She saluted to Mayu and winked. "Understood!"

* * *

"Work, work, work, that's all you do!" Mayu whined. "Besides, cleaning the rooms is my job."

Mikan just opened another door and walked inside. She was cleaning all the rooms on the top floor, which was indeed Mayu's job. Mayu was free to help but Mikan snatched all the cleaning supplies since Mayu lied when she said she could help be a maid.

"Mikan… a seventeen year old like you should be happy that she's living under the roof of the prince. I'm twenty-four so it's too late for me to have fun, please let me do the work."

Mikan turned around and faced Mayu. The brunette was slightly sweating in her beige shorts and orange tank top. Mikan jumped up and down in a room with her orange shoes, all given to her by the Royal Family. Mikan nodded for no apparent reason which made her ponytail bob up and down. "Do you hear that?" Mikan asked.

Mayu cocked her head to the side. "Hear what?"

Mikan pointed to the ground. "The floor is made of wood."

Mayu sweat dropped and nodded slowly.

The brunette held out a sweeper to Mayu. "Clean it."

Mayu slump down. The truth is she was happy Mikan took her job. Mayu lazily grabbed the sweeper and did what Mikan told her. The two worked on the room for quite some time and were about to go to the other room but Mayu stopped.

"What are you waiting for? Rooms don't clean themselves." Mikan had her hands to her hips and pouted.

Mayu thought for a moment then remembered, "I have to clean the Prince's room."

"And so?"

"He'll be home from his and his father's meeting soon and will sleep in his room once he gets home."

Mikan smiled and replied, "That's not a problem. We'll clean it when we get to it."

Mayu looked the other way and faked a laugh. "The thing is… ehee… their coming home in 5 minutes… and I have to cook their lunch."

Mikan stood there smiling as a gust of wind came through the hall. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU JUST REMEMBER THIS NOW? GO DOWNSTAIRS AND MAKE THEIR FOOD AND I'LL CLEAN THE DAMN ROOM!"

Mayu opened her mouth to protest but…

"DON'T TALK, WORK! GO NOW!"

Mayu ran out of sight in a flash and Mikan was left alone. The girl sighed and jogged to the Prince's room. She opened the door and began cleaning.

* * *

Meanwhile our Prince and his father were coming in the house. A bodyguard opened the double doors for them and they walked in. The King was the same man that came to Mikan's home to pick her up and his son had crimson eyes, black hair like his father, as tall as his father, though a little more muscular.

The two walked in and caught a glimpse of Mayu running to the kitchen. "Mayu-san!" the king called.

Mayu stopped and stared at the two. She quickly curtsied. "Yes, sir?"

The King walked up to Mayu and said, "In a rush to the kitchen are we?"

Mayu got up and blushed. "Ah…well, no… actually I was just in the kitchen and then I had to go upstairs… to uh… check up on Sakura-san… so…"

The King gave Mayu a do-you-think-I'm-that-stupid look. "How is Mikan? She's not cleaning again is she?"

"Um, of course not!"

Obviously, the King didn't believe her. "Never mind then, just prepare our meal please."

Mayu sighed in relief. "Hai, right away sir." She walked away.

The King looked to his son and glared. "Get ready for lunch. We will discuss your role as King later."

"Tch, I'm changing out of this high class wear." The boy jogged upstairs to his closet (which is in a different room).

The King sighed at his son. "Natsume-kun is such a hassle."

* * *

Natsume walked into his room and opened one of the double doors. He widened his eyes to see that the lights were already on and a girl his age was cleaning. "Um, excuse me miss?"

Mikan shot her head up to Natsume. She dropped her feather duster. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'm done cleaning anyway." She looked at Natsume for quite a while. She couldn't see Natsume's face under his messy hair.

"What are you looking at?"

Mikan blushed and shook her head. "I'm so sorry, I'll leave now." Mikan turned and bent down to pick up her duster. _I wonder who that is._

Natsume began to blush as he saw her smooth legs. He looked away and took one of Mikan's cleaning supplies. Mikan walked over to him and he handed it to her.

"Thank you very much!" Mikan smiled and took the supplies.

Natsume shrugged and blushed more as he saw her beautiful smile, the sweat on her face, her tank top that clung on to her body which gave an easy view to her curved figure and other things that are too descriptive.

Mikan left the room in a hurry and Natsume's eyes followed her. "Who… was that?"


	3. An Afternoon with the Prince

**Yeah... it's been a few YEARS since I looked at this story. I kept on getting e-mails from my old story and it made me feel like I should start this up again. Sorry if i made you wait REALLY long. lol. Oh well, the people that reviewed on this probably don't remember my story anyway :P**

**Anyway! Enjoy, favorite?, review?**

* * *

Natsume sat at the end of the long dining table with his father on the other end. He played with his food on his fork and gazed at it. "Who was that?"

"What did you say, Natsume?" Takumi, Natsume's father asked.

"It's nothing," Natsume replied without looking up.

Takumi ate a piece of meat and looked at Natsume. "There's a girl that has moved into this house."

Natsume looked up at this.

"She's lost many loved ones and has very nice manners. She will be going to school with you in a few days and I know you will treat her with respect."

Natsume took much interest in the situation. "What's her name?"

"Sakura Mikan is her name. She likes to help out with the maids. Do me a favor and take her out to town or something. A girl her age loves to spend money on anything so go shopping together."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "It's sounds as if you want me to take her on a date."

Takumi smirked. "You said it, not me."

"I have a girlfriend."

"I'm not saying that you have to make her your girlfriend. Just take her out for a fun day."

Natsume placed his fork on his plate and properly wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin, then got up. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Mayu sat on Mikan's bed and swung her legs from side to side. "Mikan, what are you going to do?"

Mikan looked in Mayu's direction and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're going to school, yet you don't have your uniform."

Mikan rolled her eyes and began to pack again. "Do I really need a uniform? It's too expensive for me…"

Mayu smiled and said, "Now that you live under this roof, everything you want is paid by the King." The maid got up and stretched her arms forward and then went to the door. "I'm leaving, see ya tomorrow!"

Mikan sighed and lay on her bed. "A uniform… I wonder what theirs look like."

A knock came from the door and Mikan answered it. Natsume impatiently stood in the hall. Mikan smiled and greeted him. "Hello, what brings you here?"

Natsume raised a brow. _No bow? Doesn't she know I'm the prince?_ "I'm going to take you out to town."

Mikan put a finger to her chin and thought about it. "Well, I don't really need to go out so I'm sorry, but I'm declining your offer."

Natsume shrugged and walked away.

_Hmm, he's kinda cute… I wonder where he goes to school. Wait…school… MY UNIFORM! _Mikan widened her eyes and called out for the Natsume. "Um, pardon me!"

Natsume turned to Mikan.

Mikan looked down and twirled her hair in a childish way. "I… need to go and buy my uniform for school… so please forget what I said back then and let me go with you to town!" Mikan bowed quickly.

Natsume stared at Mikan for quite some time. _She's the girl that I saw cleaning my room. Now that you think about it, she pretty hot._ Natsume smirked. "No problem, I'll go with you."

Mikan looked up into Natsume's eyes and squealed with delight. She jumped up and hugged Natsume around the neck and let go. "Thank you so much! Then, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Natsume nodded and walked away again.

The brunette went inside her room and twirled around. "I'm going to get my uniform!"

* * *

"Hmm, I just finished washing some of the dishes in the kitchen… but I wonder what I'll wear today." Mikan put a finger to her cheek. "Ah well, I'll just look in my closet."

Mikan looked in her closet for some clothes to wear. There was an assortment of everything a girl could wear. It was twice as big as her old room.

Mikan sighed as she walked through the closet. "It's going to take me a while to find something," she said to herself. Mikan stopped walking and looked to her left. She saw something that she liked. It was a long sleeved, blue shirt that had bare shoulders, dark colored jeans, and blue 1-inched shoes. Mikan let her hair flow down and wore her silver necklace on her neck.

She nodded with satisfactory and went downstairs to the dining room. She greeted passing maids and sat down in a chair that was located beside the long dining table. Mikan sighed as she remembered her old apartment and how everyone sat next to each other.

"Is something bothering you, Mikan?" Hyuuga-sama asked.

Mikan shot her head up and immediately smiled. "Nothing is wrong. Thank you for asking."

Hyuuga-sama nodded and sat down at the head of the table. "By the looks of your outfit, you have gone through your new closet."

"Yes, I have. You shouldn't have done something like that. It's not worth it."

The King shook his head. "I need you to look your best everyday, Mikan. You are a representative of the Hyuuga household now."

Mikan nodded. "I understand."

The maids came in and brought in the breakfast which consisted of American style foods such as pancakes, scrambled eggs and French toast. It also came with cereal and cut fruits. Mikan ate with delight as she sampled everything that came. The King ate a wholesome portion also, but with poise and elegance.

"Um, excuse me for asking Hyuuga-san but where is your son," Mikan asked after placing her napkin down.

Hyuuga-sama rubbed his chin in thought. "I think he said something about already eating. He has something planned today. Anyway, it's a big house; it's hard to keep track of everything."

"Yet, you still have the ability to keep track of my whereabouts," Mikan said straightforwardly.

"Well of course, you are new here so you need extra attention."

Mikan bowed her head and got up. "Thank you for the meal. I should be going now. Excuse me." Mikan walked out of the room and fixed her heels on and waited outside the gates of the mansion. "I wonder when he's going to come."

Natsume walked around the corner to find Mikan waiting at the gate. "Oi, new girl!"

Mikan shot her head to Natsume's direction and smiled. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

_Wow, is she clueless or what?_ "Hey, are you ready to go?"

Mikan nodded happily and ran towards him. "So do you know what store I can go to get my uniform?"

Natsume just kept his face forward. "Yeah, I need to get mine also."

"Okay." Mikan skipped next to Natsume's side in a happy manner. It was pretty silent besides the sound of feet falling to the concrete. "So what's your name?"

"Natsume."

"Oh, I see. Well my name is—"

"I know what your name is."

Mikan pouted because she hates being interrupted. She folded her eyes and looked forward also. She glanced at Natsume and smirked. "Well then, what is it?"

"What is what?" Natsume asked.

"My name," Mikan asked. "What is my name?"

"You're name is Sakura Mikan," Natsume said with a sly smirk.

Mikan let her arms fall out of their crossed formation and her jaw dropped. Natsume just kept walking with the smirk on his face. Mikan sighed and then smiled. "It's nice to meet you Natsume!"

"Yeah, same here," Natsume replied.

Silence returned and stayed until Mikan saw a store with manikins in the window with different uniforms on. "Is this the store Natsume?"

Natsume opened the door so Mikan could enter first. "Yup, come on."

A wide smile formed on Mikan's face as she rushed in. She stopped and twirled around as she saw many people getting their measurements, paying for uniforms, and trying them on. "Ne, Natsume what uniform is my schools?"

Natsume walked to a clothes rack and took a hanger off. On it was a navy blue blazer with a school emblem, a white button up shirt, a blue bowtie, and a black skirt. Mikan shook her head. "It's kind of… plain."

Natsume shrugged and called over a woman. "Please take her measurements for this uniform. And also, please call another worker to take my measurements for the male version if you'll be so kind."

The woman's eyes widened as she recognized who Natsume was and quickly bowed. "Yes, right away sir."

Mikan cocked her head. "You sure do get a lot of respect here. Do you come here often?"

Natsume's jaw opened slightly and then he slightly coughed. "You really don't know who I am, do you?"

"I know who you are. You're Natsume," Mikan told him as she shrugged.

Natsume laughed a little. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

A man and the same woman came rushing with the girl's uniform and a boy's uniform which had the same blazer, but with a thin, navy blue ribbon and black pants. They quickly took the two's measurements as Mikan and Natsume stood on circular platforms. After, they waited for their perfectly fitted uniforms which came in 10 minutes. Natsume came out of a fitting room, fixing his ribbon and turned his direction towards Mikan's fitting room. "Are you done yet?" he asked.

Mikan stepped out tugging the skirt down. "I'm done but are you sure the skirt's not too high?"

Natsume shrugged. "It's the same height as any other uniform. Wasn't your old school like this too?"

Mikan shook her head as she blushed. "I went to a public school so I didn't wear uniforms."

Natsume sighed and took a step closer to Mikan. He grabbed her hand and moved it to the side. He then fixed her tie in a neater fashion. He looked up and down at the tie and noticed that Mikan's skirt was tugged too low so he saw he underwear. He quickly stepped back and looked away, trying to hide his blush. "There, your tie looks better. Now tuck your shirt under your skirt."

Mikan nodded and lifted her blazer so she could do so. Natsume glanced at Mikan and blushed even more. He shook his head and pushed Mikan into the fitting room. "Fix it in there! Jeez, if someone found out that you were from the Hyuuga household then there would be trouble."

Mikan looked at the curtain in surprise. "How do you know that I'm from the Hyuuga mansion?"

She heard Natsume sigh. "I didn't say anything about that. I was just talking to myself so hurry up. I want to go eat something."

Mikan came out of the room once more and twirled. "Does it look good now?"

The woman that helped Mikan with measurements walked toward the two. "It seems as it fits perfectly! It feels okay, right?"

Mikan nodded and smiled. "It does, thank you very much!"

The woman looked at Natsume. "What about yours, sir?"

Natsume nodded in satisfaction. "There are no problems with it. We would like to pay now."

The woman nodded and told them, "I'll go get your receipt, please go change into your clothes."

Natsume and Mikan did as they were told and changed back into their clothes. They didn't wait long for the woman came once they came out. Natsume paid the woman and they turned to leave. The woman stopped them though. "I almost forgot. Here are your shoes." She held out two rectangular boxes.

Natsume took them and smiled. "Thank you for your services." Mikan also bowed and they left the store. After, Mikan was planning to go back to the mansion but then she saw the food stands, the stores, and the sites. She kept looking but from the bus stop to the town, bus stop to town, bus stop to town. Natsume noticed this and laughed. "If you want, we could go home later. This is your first time here right?"

Mikan looked at him with stars in her eyes. "Please do me the favor!"

Natsume nodded and Mikan ran off to a store. Natsume followed in a poised, casual moment when he went on for was actually thinking of how to keep track of this girl. The game of run and chase hours until Mikan finally sat down on a bench, happily licking a vanilla ice cream cone and Natsume did the same with his chocolate cone.

"Ne, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

Natsume looked in her direction.

"What's that picture of you doing there?" Mikan pointed to a poster which showed him in prince's clothes standing next to the Hyuuga king. "Do you know the king?"

Natsume stopped eating his ice cream and gave Mikan the weirdest stare ever. "This is going to be a big shock to you but, I am the prince."

Mikan stared at Natsume and many people looked in their direction. Before they knew it, many people crowded around the two staring at Natsume. Mikan was about to open her mouth but Natsume grabbed her hand and ran off which made Mikan drop her cone. "AHHH THE ICE CREAM!"

Natsume looked at Mikan and shook his head. "I'll buy you a whole gallon when we get back to the mansion, okay?"

"So… you are the prince." Mikan widened her eyes and ran quicker by Natsume's side. "I can't believe I didn't know."

Natsume smiled and hid in the shadows of a street corner. "Be quiet, those people might find us."

Mikan nodded and shut her mouth. In seconds, a stamped of people came rushing by them with cameras and paper in their hands. Mikan stepped back in shock of the sudden crowd and fell in someone's arms. "Natsume?" Mikan asked. She turned around and saw a total stranger holding her by the wrist. "No, let go of me!"

Natsume whipped his head around. "You heard the woman."

The man laughed and put an arm around Mikan's throat. "You are the King's son right? If you want her back, pay me."

Natsume stared at the man. "I don't bring money with me. I have people pay for me."

The man then laughed and pushed Mikan towards Natsume. He caught her in his arms and hugged her tight. "It was just a joke. There was no way I would mess with the Royal Family."

Natsume gave the man a smile and the two of them walked away. "I'm glad he didn't do anything to you."

Mikan smiled and put a hand on her throat. She reached for her necklace. It always gave her strength after a scary moment.

Mikan patted her neck but there was nothing. She checked her pockets but it wasn't there. Mikan looked around her but there was no sign of it. Mikan shook her head rapidly repeating the word "no", over and over again. She shook Natsume off her and ran back to the corner where she found the man walking away. She widened her eyes as she saw him twirling her necklace around his finger.

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" Mikan yelled.

The man turned around and looked at Mikan lazily. "Give you back what?"

"My necklace, you have my necklace!"

The man held up the necklace in his hand. "You mean this? What's so special about it?"

Mikan sniffed and rubbed her eyes but looked at the man with anger. "My mother gave me that necklace. It's important to me so give it back!"

The man laughed and turned in the other direction. "I don't feel like it. This thing is made of pure silver. I can cash it in for some real big money."

Mikan was about to yell again but a blur rushed by her and went right up to the man. It threw back the man and became clear. It was Natsume. "You said it yourself didn't you? Don't mess with the Royal Family. Now give her the necklace back unless you want to spend the rest of your life in hell."

The man looked in shock and slowly got up. Natsume held out his hand and the man used his shaky hand to put the silver onto Natsume's palm. The man took a few steps back and then ran off in a quick dash.

Mikan sighed in relief as Natsume handed Mikan the necklace. She put it on and began to smile softly. "Thank you… so much."

Natsume shrugged and patted Mikan's head. '"It was nothing. It's time to get back, don't you think?"

Mikan hugged Natsume around the neck and buried her head into his chest. "I'm so happy. I can't thank you enough!"

Natsume was hesitant but hugged Mikan back. "Come on, you don't want the paparazzi to catch us like this."


	4. New School, New Friends

Mikan spent minutes on her tie but finally gave up. She let the tie hang around her neck as she put on her black knee high socks and her shoes. Mikan shrugged and ran downstairs to the dining room. "Good morning, sir," Mikan greeted to the King.

"Ah, good morning Mikan-chan," Hyuuga-sama replied. He held a newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other… at the other end of the table.

Natsume came in behind her and sat on the opposite end. Mikan didn't know where to sit so she stood there in silence. Silence was something that happened a lot in this family.

A maid came along and pushed out a chair for Mikan and she smiled and sat down. "Thank you, ma'am," Mikan said.

"No worries, Mikan-sama."

Mikan ate the food that was placed down with pleasure and leaned back when she was done. "Um… so today is your first day of school, right Natsume?"

Natsume looked at Mikan and nodded.

Mikan bowed her head. "Please show me around."

"No problem," Natsume replied.

Mr. Hyuuga smiled and got up from his seat. "I'm so glad you turned out to be a woman with manners. You sure do represent my household nicely."

"Thank you sir," Mikan told him. She glanced at her watch and sighed. _That's right; I must be poised and well mannered where ever I go._

Mikan and Natsume stepped into the limo and sat on the same side. Natsume turned to Mikan and took her undid bowtie. "You really don't know how to manage with this."

Mikan scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "I guess so."

Natsume sighed and fixed it in seconds. He was about to turn and face forward but he caught sight of something silver. He grabbed Mikan's necklace and dropped it under Mikan's shirt.

"AHHH! What was that?" Mikan yelled.

Natsume put a finger to his lips. "You don't want anyone to see that. It's really expensive, you know?"

Mikan calmed down and looked out the window.

The driver stopped at a huge building with people rushing in and out of the gates. "Is… is this our school?"

Someone opened the door and Natsume stepped out. He loosened his tie a bit and allowed the girls some time to rumor about him.

"NO WAY IT'S HYUUGA-SAMA!"

"I haven't seen him all summer! I'm so happy!"

Mikan stepped out next with a shy face on as she turned her head in every direction.

The boys whipped there head in Mikan's direction and widened their eyes. "It's… an angel," a boy commented.

Mikan rushed to Natsume's side and held her leather black school bag close to her chest. "I feel as if I don't fit in."

Natsume looked at Mikan and smiled. He placed a hand on her head and told her, "Don't flatter yourself. Everyone's wearing the same uniform. Why would you feel like that?"

Mikan glanced at everyone. "Well, everyone hear must be daughters or sons of major companies, right?"

"Don't think of that. Just know that we're all a couple of kids coming for a boring day here."

Mikan giggled and nodded. "That makes me feel a bit better."

The two of them walked into the building and walked to a classroom and Mikan followed Natsume to his seat. "Just wait here; the teacher will be coming soon."

Mikan nodded and leaned on his desk.

A boy with blonde hair, green eyes, and a soft expression came up to Natsume followed by a girl with purple hair and eyes. "Nice to see ya again Natsume!" the blonde said.

Mikan moved out of the way so the two could talk.

The boy noticed this and stretched out a hand to Mikan. "Hi, I'm Ruka. What's your name?"

"My… name is Mikan."

The boy smiled. "Aw, that's so cute! You're the shy type."

Natsume shook his head. "Nah, she's just nervous about her first day here."

"Ah, I see."

The girl smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Hotaru, welcome to our school."

Mikan smiled back. "Thank you very much."

Ruka looked back at Natsume. "Want to go somewhere after school with us? It's about time to celebrate! I'm so bored these days."

Mikan laughed. "You two seem very close."

Hotaru nodded. "They've been together for the longest time."

"It looks so."

The teacher came in and set his books down. Mikan saw him and walked up to his desk. The man looked in his twenties and had blonde hair, purple eyes and earrings. "I'm the new student."

"Hello! I'm your teacher, Narumi-sensei. Well, please introduce yourself."

Mikan turned to the students and they all looked so… poised. The girls had every hair in place and the boys sat quietly and calmly.

Mikan was shocked but tried not to show it. "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Sakura Mikan. Please be kind to me." Mikan bowed down and when she looked up her whole opinion on the students changed.

The boys were leaning forward to get a better look at Mikan, some girls were glaring at her, others were too busy fixing their make-up, and few just stayed how they were before.

The teacher smiled. "I should give you a seat… Hmm where to sit… ah, the seat next to the window."

Mikan nodded and swiftly made her way to the seat with her bag. She sat down and the lesson began.

At the end of class, Mikan walked out with Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka. "I thought his lessons were never going to end!" Mikan stretched her arms up and yawned.

"Oi, look more lady like around me," Natsume said.

Mikan put her arms down and laughed. "Sorry!"

A girl ran up to Natsume's side and clung on his right arm. "Natsume-kun, I missed you!"

Mikan stepped back and walked with Ruka and Hotaru. "Who is she?"

Hotaru looked at Mikan. "Her name's Luna, Koizumi Luna. Her father is a famous painter and her mother is an opera singer. Her uncle has no children so she will take over his business, as heir to the Koizumi company. She's 100 percent French and is currently Natsume's girlfriend."

"What's the business, Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Her uncle is the founder of over 100 music artists around the world. They are currently one of the richest people in the world."

Mikan stared at Luna in awe. "It must be easy living for her."

"Yup, according to my calculations, it's impossible for them to go bankrupt for about 173 years."

"How did you get that information?" Mikan asked.

Ruka patted Mikan's head. "I've known Hotaru for 10 years. She doesn't tell anyone that." Mikan nodded.

Ruka smiled and thought. "I guess we should let them talk alone. I wanna go eat somewhere."

Mikan jumped up and raised her hand. "I agree!"

Hotaru shook her head and rubbed her temples. "You guys…"

Mikan sat down and slurped the noodles in the almost empty bowl. "Wif fuf fis feally food (This stuff is really good)," Mikan managed to say.

Hotaru calmly sipped her tea while Ruka cut his hamburger steak. "You really can eat, Mikan," Hotaru said.

Mikan placed an empty bowl on the table. "Sorry, that was rude of me. It was just that I couldn't eat much this morning."

Ruka looked in her direction. "Let me guess, you want to lose weight."

Mikan shook her head and giggled. "It's just so much stress eating with the Royal Family."

Hotaru and Ruka looked at Mikan with a questioning look. "You eat with the Royal Family?" they both asked.

"Yeah, I eat all my meals with them."

Hotaru sighed. "Care to explain?"

"I live with Natsume and Hyuuga-sama," Mikan flat out told them.

Ruka dropped his fork on the floor and Hotaru paused before she took her cup.

"You… you live with Natsume?" Ruka asked.

Mikan cocked her head. "Is that so weird?"

Hotaru coughed. "Oh, you're_ that_ girl."

Mikan looked at Hotaru and pouted. "Is that an insult?"

Hotaru opened her bag and took out a lap top. She placed it on the table and opened it. Hotaru then, turned it on and in seconds, she was typing more than 10 words a second. Finally, she leaned back and turned the lap top. "It's an exclusive video of the King making a speech to the public. This video is the only one close enough to have a good detail of the King's face."

Ruka sweat dropped. "As expected of Hotaru…"

Mikan watched the video.

"_I will be taking in a young woman into the Hyuuga residence. She is a very poised, mature, and beautiful woman that has never had any experience with Royalties. Her family is poor but is able to keep living fine. Her name shall be kept secret for privacy policies. But I can tell you, she will be living comfortably with me and my son, and her relatives will be getting finance help from me…." _The video stopped there.

"He actually made an announcement about that?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru closed her lap top and put it back into her bag. "It looks so."

"At least he didn't mention my name. That would be a problem if people knew about me," Mikan leaned back and sighed with relief.

Ruka did the same. "Well your cover's not blown yet." Ruka looked in Mikan's direction and smiled. "Let's try to keep it that way, together."

Mikan blushed slightly and nodded. "Okay, let's."

Hotaru smiled at the two and gave money to a passing waiter. "It's about time we go."

Mikan stood up and brushed off her skirt. "I guess so. If I don't go home soon, Hyuuga-sama might send a detective to look for me."

Ruka laughed and put a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "You're invited to take a ride in my car."

"Really, it's okay?" Mikan asked excitedly. Ruka nodded. Mikan jumped up in joy and looked at Hotaru. "Well, are you fine with this Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded. "I have some business with mother. Don't worry Mikan, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Hotaru!" Mikan ran out to Ruka's car and waved to Hotaru.

"See you tomorrow." In seconds, a car came up to the restaurant and someone opened the door for Hotaru, which she stepped in.

Mikan got in Ruka's car and so did he. It was a red, shiny Mercedes- Benz convertible. "It seems like your parents or well off."

Ruka shrugged. "I guess so. My parents are famous photographers and I work as a model sometimes. Though, only 5 to 6 times a month."

Mikan stared at Ruka. "Sugoi! I wonder what Hotaru does."

Ruka stared the engine and began to drive. "Isn't it obvious? Her parents work for the government, but their jobs are confidential. That's how Hotaru gets a hold of all this top secret stuff."

"It makes sense."

Ruka sighed. "Somehow, I hope Natsume's alright."

Mikan shot her head to Ruka. "What on earth do you mean?"

"Hyuuga-sama wants Natsume to take the throne at an early age. It's putting a lot of pressure on him. The only person that's able to calm him… is well… me."

"What about Luna? She is his girlfriend after all."

Ruka laughed. "The thing about that is Natsume hates Luna. He's planning to break up with her sometime during this week."

Mikan opened her mouth on shock. "That's so rude!"

"They've been going out for quite some time, I think 5 months. Natsume liked her but he tends to get bored easily when he's with her. Natsume is someone that likes someone that can keep up with him in an intellectual way. And between you and me, Luna isn't the smartest apple in the bunch."

Mikan leaned back in her seat and put a hand to her chin. "That's pretty hard of a girl to find. Most of them care only about fashion."

"Which is exactly what Luna acts like," Ruka added.

"Hmm, it must be tiring."

Ruka nodded and put the brakes on. "Well this is it, Hyuuga Mansion. I would take you all the way to the front door but I'd have to go through security which would take me 1 hour. This is alright, ne?"

Mikan smiled and nodded at Ruka. "This is perfect. Thank you very much." She got out of the car and waved. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ruka smiled. "It's a deal." He drove away leaving Mikan.

"I'm tired!" Mikan turned and began walking to the door. Mikan started to slow down her pace. "Maybe Natsume's home…" She thought. "Ruka really knows a lot about Natsume. Maybe I can get that close with him." Mikan sighed and shook her head. "It's probably a guy thing. There's no way I can get close to him, he's the prince after all. But… he was pretty nice to me the other day. Wait, why am I thinking of him? Okay change the subject."

Mikan turned back and saw no one was outside the gate. "Ah, it's pretty lonely without anyone. I wish Ruka can come with me. He could've just parked the car and come. But, with such a nice car someone might've stolen it. Ruka's so smart! Just expected of my Ruka!"

Mikan stopped and covered her mouth. "Iie, why… did I say my Ruka? He's just a friend. I hardly know the guy and yet… I said something like that." Mikan shook her head. "Well it's obvious that I wouldn't be able to say something like that about Natsume. He has a girlfriend after all. That nail-polishing, hair fixing, beautiful bishojo, Koizumi Luna."

The brunette started walking toward the mansion's steps and sat on one. "Why… am I saying those things about the two. It's like a manga love triangle! Demo ne, those things never happen in real life."

Mikan sighed and got up.

"Oi, new girl you just got home?"

Mikan turned her head and saw Natsume walking towards her. "Natsume, you just got home also?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired so I don't have time to sit and talk."

Mikan pouted. "I wasn't going to ask you. Besides, with your mood swings you might just leave without me to go inside during a conversation."

"Mood swings?" Natsume asked.

"Yes mood swings. The other day you were so nice to me. But at school you were ignoring me."

Natsume shrugged. "The other day we were in public and plus my dad asked me to take you to town. It's better that you don't stick to me at all anyway." Natsume walked passed Mikan and stepped inside.

Mikan looked at the tall doors with a sad expression. The wind came lifting her hair. "Being prince… what is it like?"


	5. Pigtails Ponytails Whatever! I Like You!

**Thanks for the favoritingg, the alertts, and the reviewws :) I appreciate them all. **

**To the person that wrote that it was funny that I'm starting this again after two years: Yeah I can't believe I'm doing this again... but thanks for the review and keep reading :)**

**I have about five chapters written for this, and I'm halfway done with it... maybe. I really like this story so it might just keep going and going and going... ahah. Maybe... :) Anyway, since i had so much written already, I decided to add on two chapters instead of one. Yay for my readers!**

**Sorry for people that don't really like long stories and might end up getting bored with me . If you like shorts, check out my page and read Where Were You? It's my reaaaaaaaally good one shot that I wrote :) Sorry, cockyness... ALRIGHT**

**Thanks for reading! Alert it, favorite it, and review it? (Hint: I love reviews the most lol)**Ruka wasn't paying attention to the lesson at all. He kept looking from Mikan to the board. _God, why is she so damn… damn cute?_ He took another look at Mikan and smiled softly. _Well it doesn't matter why, she is. Those pigtails are adorable and her smile made me think about her the whole night. _Ruka sighed. "So pigtails… huh."

* * *

Narumi threw a piece of chalk at Ruka. It bounced off of his head. "Is there something about pigtails you would like to interrupt my class about?"

Ruka widened his eyes. "No… I… it's just that… I don't really like them."

Mikan started to stroke one of her pigtails with a sad, but cute, expression on her face.

_Crap…_ "No! It's not that. I just don't like them… ON MEN!"

Everyone looked at Ruka with a weird expression.

Narumi sweat dropped. "Nogi-kun, you are interested… in men's appearances?"

Ruka shook his hands and head rapidly. "You've got it all wrong! I just meant that when boys put their hair up they look really bad and that you should only put your hair up if it reaches your shoulders. I'm a model… so I have to know these things. That makes sense right?"

Narumi thought. "I guess it does."

Ruka sighed. He looked at Mikan and smiled. "But, on girls… pigtails are really the cutest things you can do." He gave another glance at Mikan.

Mikan was giggling with her pointer finger on her lips with her head cocked to the side slightly.

To Ruka, she looked like she was shining. "Sorry, please continue the lesson sensei." Ruka leaned back in his seat. _Just as I thought, Mikan really is cute._

* * *

At the end of the class, the girls were hovered over a desk two away from Mikan's.

"Wah, if Ruka-kun likes pigtails then maybe I should try them."

"Ne, ne, but I'll have to ask my stylist to fix my hair to make my pigtails look cute enough for him."

"True, that would be a hassle."

"I wonder what hairstyles Natsume likes."

"Maybe he likes ponytails?"

"He does like athletics."

"And he is the captain on the karate club."

"Plus, all the girls in that club have their hair tied up."

"It must be easy on Mikan-san. She wears pigtails everyday. Plus, she looks cute with a ponytail."

"That's right. I saw her hair up in P.E. The boys wouldn't stop staring."

The girls looked in Mikan's direction. "Ano… is there anything wrong?"

One girl with green, curly hair walked in front of everyone. She stood behind Mikan and took hold of one of her pigtails. "It is pretty nice hair. Mikan-san, would you mind if we experimented?"

Mikan sweat dropped and looked at the green haired girl. "What kind of experiment?"

The girl smiled and motioned for the girls to come. "Don't worry, it won't hurt."

* * *

Three of the girls from Mikan's class either sat on a bed or on the floor. The room they were in belonged to the girl with the green hair.

"You guys… what are you doing?" Mikan asked nervously.

"Ah, I think she's scared," one of the girls said.

The green haired laughed. "Opps, I forgot. My name's Sumire. This is my house. Would you mind if we helped you with your looks."

"My… my looks?" Mikan asked.

A pink haired girl held a bottle of shampoo in her hand. "Yes. We saw Ruka-kun looking at you. He was almost captivated. By the way, my name is Anna. The other girl is Nonoko. The others like Ruka too much, they might've hurt you. Sumire might've also, but she likes Natsume more."

Mikan laughed nervously. "Ehehe, I see."

Nonoko took out a hair dryer from one of the drawers. "So how about it, the makeover I mean."

Mikan smiled but walked to the door. "It was nice meeting you but I need to go home. I have something to do."

Sumire hit her head. "I didn't even think! We should've asked if you had any plans. Sorry, I'll take you home."

_They can't find out I live with Natsume._ "No, it's okay. I'll just call someone." Mikan opened the door and the others followed her. "You guys really don't need to walk me to the door either. I'm the one that came."

"No, walking you to the door is the only thing we can do," Anna said. "Besides, I need to stretch my legs."

Mikan smiled and they stepped out of the house. She bowed at the girls. "I'll see you later." Mikan turned and saw a familiar car pull up at the gate.

Ruka honked the horn and smiled. "I knew you'd be here!"

Mikan widened her eyes. "Ruka…kun."

Snickering was heard from behind Mikan. Sumire walked closely behind Mikan and gave her a little push. "Now, now don't keep him waiting."

"Chotto matte!" Mikan tried to pull pack but the girls kept pushing her towards the gates.

Ruka got out and walked toward them. "I was worried when Natsume said that you mysteriously got taken away."

Mikan gave up. "Okay, you guys can stop. I'll go, I'll go!" Mikan tried to turn towards them but while she was, her leg got turned to far and she fell.

"Mikan!" Ruka took a big step towards Mikan and caught her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Mikan looked up into Ruka's eyes. Her hands were placed on his chest and Ruka had his arms around her waist. "I'm… I'm alright. Thank you…"

The girls had sparkles in their eyes. "Well, we'll leave you alone," Nonoko said. The three of them quickly ran inside.

"What was that about?" Ruka asked.

Mikan giggled. "Oh, nothing." She pulled away from Ruka but fell again. "Itai…"

Ruka turned around and knelt down. "I'll carry you. Get on my back."

Mikan shook her head while blushing. "I'm okay! It's really nothing. I can walk."

"I doubt that. Come on, you can't be that heavy."

Mikan sighed and hugged Ruka's neck with her arms. Ruka smiled and got up, holding Mikan on the legs. "I don't weigh that much, do I?" Mikan asked shyly.

Ruka shook his head slowly. "Not at all."

Mikan blushed and smiled. _It's a good thing he can't see my face._ She inhaled and exhaled, and then smiled once again. _He's really… masculine._

Ruka was blushing also. He sighed and tried to glance at Mikan but all he saw was her pigtailed hair flowing in the wind. _I wonder if I made her happy with my scene in school. _Ruka smiled. _I really hope she is._

* * *

Ruka looked at Mikan from across the small table. He tried to concentrate on something else, but his eyes kept coming back to the same thing. "Um… Mikan, so what do you want to do after this?"

Mikan popped a fry in her mouth and thought. "I have homework to do though…"

Ruka shrugged his shoulders. "I finished mine. We can study it together."

Mikan's lips began to form a very wide smile. "Really, you can help me?"

The blonde laughed and took a bite from his hamburger. "Of course, anything for you."

The brunette moved back a little in shook. Mikan looked away and started to blush.

"Ah, I meant… I'd do anything for you because… because you're my friend!" Ruka put a hand on Mikan's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

It didn't help at all. Mikan blushed even more with the eye contact. _Why… why is he so close? Uwa! This is so embarrassing!_

"Mikan, don't think about it. Anyway… uh, how about we go to the mansion together? I'll help you do your homework there."

Mikan nodded slowly. "Sure… Hyuuga-sama probably wouldn't mind."

Ruka drove to his home and asked his driver to bring him and Mikan to the Hyuuga mansion. They arrived in less than 10 minutes. Mikan stayed a good distance from Ruka as they ventured to the home. _Ah, my heart is beating to fast!_ Mikan clutched her hand in a fist close to her chest.

* * *

The driver stepped on the brake and opened the door for the two of them. "We've arrived sir, ma'am."

Ruka and Mikan got out. "Thank you," they said. Then, they walked all the way to the entrance of the mansion. It was a middle sized walk filled with silence.

Mikan opened the door and found Hyuuga-sama in the hallway. "Konichiwa, Hyuuga-sama."

The King turned his head to Mikan's direction. "Oh, hello there. I see that you've come home." He was about to walk away but his eyes traveled to Ruka. "Mikan, your boyfriend?"

Mikan shook vigorously and opened her mouth but no words, that made sense, were coming out. "Uh... it's…"

"He's a friend of ours."

Mikan looked up the staircase and saw Natsume walking down with a couple of books in his hand. "Natsume, I didn't know you were home."

Natsume shrugged and stopped on the middle step. "Remember Ruka? He comes over often. Anyway, today he came over to do some homework with us."

"Yes, that's right sir. It's okay if you don't remember me," Ruka said with a bow.

The King nodded his head. "It's okay. I remember you. You're Marie's son. Go ahead upstairs. I'll ask one of the maids to bring some food."

Ruka bowed his head. "Sorry for the intrusion."

Hyuuga-sama walked out of the room. Everyone sighed in relief. Mikan smiled at Natsume. "Thanks for the help, Natsume-kun."

Natsume shook his head. "I only helped Ruka, not you. Besides, if you're here, Ruka, then we can do our homework in my room."

Ruka laughed a little and gestured to Mikan. "Actually I came with Mikan."

Natsume glanced at Mikan and turned to go up the stairs. "You can bring the idiot."

Mikan 'hmphed' and folded her arms. "Well sorry if I need help with homework once in a while." She glanced at Natsume and saw that he completely ignored her. She let her arms hang. "He… he didn't listen to me."

* * *

Mikan sat crossed legged on the bed, Natsume laid down on the bed, and Ruka laid down on his stomach next to Mikan. Oh, and keep in mind, it's the same bed. Natsume was resting while Mikan was in study mode, and Ruka was in helping mode dash admiring mode.

"Mikan, try it now. Subtract the same number on both sides, and then divide them. After that, you have x equals three, see?" Ruka tried to explain math to Mikan.

"But I already know that. I'm doing a report on Hamlet, what are you doing?" Mikan said.

Ruka looked at Mikan's lap which had her report on it to her side which were her math book was put. "Eh, you could've told me before!"

Mikan giggled and patted his head. "I'm sorry."

Natsume opened his eyes and sat up. "Where is that Mayu and the food?"

"Now that I think about it, it should've taken her a little less time to get the food," Mikan said. She slumped down. "Well, knowing Mayu-san, she might've eaten it on her way here."

Ruka laughed. Then when he heard a grumbling sound his head shot to Natsume. "Wow, you are hungry. Okay, you guys wait here. I'll get it."

Mikan motioned herself to get up but Ruka shook his head. "Stay here and finish your homework. It won't take me a while."

Mikan smiled. "Okay, be quick." Ruka nodded and left the room. Mikan sighed and rubbed her stomach. "I'm hungry." She looked at the pillows and started to crawl towards them.

Natsume was back in his lying position, pretending to sleep. He cracked open his eyes seeing Mikan coming over. _She could've just gotten up and walked around. This idiot's not stupid enough to crawl OVER me is she? NO WAY, SHE IS!_

Mikan was stretching over Natsume to go to the other side of the bed. She had a sleepy expression on her face and didn't think of the position she was in because, she thought Natsume was sleeping. Mikan looked down to make sure he was really asleep but widened her eyes to see… his eyes were wide open. "Uh… n-n-n-..."

Natsume shook his head. "Don't scream, look I'll close my eyes!"

"N-N-N-N-"

"Mikan, don't!" Natsume sat up and tried to quiet Mikan down. "I didn't see anything! I swear!" He reached out his hand to put it on Mikan's shoulder but… she moved.

"I…IIE! PERVERT! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY FUCKING BREAST!" Mikan stood on the bed and moved back. "I never thought that THE FREAKING PRINCE would do something like THIS!"

Natsume put a finger to his lips. "Shush, I didn't mean it. You're the one that moved!"

Mikan moved back even more. "Get away from me!" She turned but her foot got caught in the sheets and Mikan began to fall back.

"SAKURA!" Natsume jumped up to pull Mikan back. He put his hand on the back of her head, wrapped his other arm around her waist, and shut his eyes for the impact.

There was a loud bang.

Natsume slowly began to open his eyes and saw that the two where on the floor. His legs were in between Mikan's and the heels of her feet were still on the bed. Mikan's hands were tightly wrapped around Natsume's neck and her head was buried in his chest.

"Sakura… are you okay?" Natsume asked.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and began to blush. "Oh, maybe we should get out of this position."

Natsume stared Mikan in the eye. "Answer my question, are you okay?"

Mikan gazed at Natsume's eyes and nodded. "There's just a little pain in my ankle, but it's really nothing."

To Natsume, it looked as if she was about to cry. But she did something that surprised him. Mikan actually stomped her foot on the floor and bit her lip. "Yeah, nothing… to cry… about," Mikan said. Along with the pain from the fall, it hurt from when she twisted and fell on Ruka.

"Are you sure about that?"

Mikan shrugged as she looked at her ankle. "I never cry, ever."

Natsume smiled and put his forehead and Mikan's. "I'm so relieved."

Mikan felt her face getting hotter by the second. "Na-Natsume, can you please?"

"Oh, right." Natsume slowly got off Mikan and stood. He lifted Mikan up by her wrists. "You're sure that you didn't get hurt?"

Mikan smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

Natsume sighed. "It would be a hassle if the press found out a woman of the Hyuuga residence got injured."

Mikan put her head down. _So… that's why he… saved me?_

Ruka opened the door with Mayu behind him. "We've come with the food!"" Ruka cheered.

Mikan shot her head up with a wide smile. "Finally! What took you guys?" She ran over to the cart Mayu brought. _I'm glad that Ruka didn't see that. He would think that I actually liked Natsume! But that's impossible…that's so… that's so stupid. Who would like someone like… Hyuuga Natsume, the Prince._

* * *

Ruka glanced at his watch and suddenly stood, making the bed bounce. "It's getting pretty late, I should be going." He ran to the door and waved. "I'll see you guys in a bit." Then, as Ruka closed the door, Mikan noticed him winking at Natsume.

Mikan shrugged her shoulders and began gathering her books. "Well since Ruka-kun is gone, I should get out of your room." Mikan gave Natsume a smile and began walking to the door. Natsume silently got up and walked behind her. Then he put a hand on the door making it impossible for Mikan to open it. She turned around and saw that Natsume was right in front of her. "Na…"

"Do you feel as if it would be weird for us to be in the same room?"

Mikan slightly blushed. "N…Not really, it's just that I don't want to disturb _the prince_." She turned her head and pouted.

Natsume smirked and walked back onto his bed. "Good answer new girl. Now for another question; what do you think of Ruka?"

Mikan widened her eyes. "Eto… he's pretty cute… No! I mean…"

"So you think of him, don't you?"

Mikan tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. "Yes, I do."

"Then would you mind going out with him?"

"Go out with Ruka-kun?"

"Yeah, why not, you like him."

Mikan couldn't help but smile. "He likes me doesn't he?"

Natsume smiled too but while looking the other way. "I won't say it but I'll just say someone is waiting on the porch."

Mikan put a hand on her chest. _This… this is great!_ "Thank you Natsume!" Mikan quickly opened the door and sprang out. She opened the door and saw Ruka standing where Natsume said he would be. "So he was telling the truth…"

Ruka smiled softly and took five steps closer to Mikan. "Natsume probably told you, but I'll say it. Mikan, I really like you."

Mikan blushed and looked at his beautiful green eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. I was wondering if sometimes you would like to leave this palace and come with me somewhere."

Mikan smiled and nodded. "I would like that." She saw Ruka slowly widen his eyes. Mikan smiled more and hugged him around the neck. "I really like you too."

Ruka wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist. "I'm so relieved."

"You don't like me because of my pigtails do you?"

Ruka loosened the grip on Mikan and held one of her pigtails in his hands and kissed it. "You can wear your hair however you like and I'll still like you." Mikan smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Natsume shut the curtain and sighed. "That's one more person that doesn't need to know anything about me." He lay down on his bed and looked at the window. "She didn't need to even talk to me. I don't love Mikan so she doesn't have to know my real life, as prince."


	6. Real Love Means New Problems

The next day Mikan happily walked to school with Ruka's arm around her shoulders. "Ne, aren't you just a little nervous?"

"About what?" Ruka asked.

Mikan fiddled with her thumbs. "With the way you are holding me."

Ruka smiled and kissed the top of Mikan's head. "As long as you're the one I'm holding, I'll let anyone see."

Mikan giggled and walked closer to Ruka. "I'm glad."

"Well, look who's all cuddly in the morning?"

Mikan whipped her head around. "Natsume, you're probably just jealous."

Natsume shrugged and patted Ruka's shoulder. "The plan worked."

Ruka hugged Mikan tightly and grinned. "Yup, it worked fine!"

Hotaru walked up to everyone and cocked her head to the side. "Nogi has a new girlfriend I see. Well no surprise there, he _is_ a model."

"At least I've moved on. Maybe you should try it," Ruka said. He let go of Mikan and walked away from everyone.

"Ruka…" Mikan had sadness in her eyes all in but a second. She turned her head to Hotaru. "Did you two… go out?"

Hotaru gave a short glance to Mikan and began to walk toward class but she stopped mid-step. Mikan heard a sigh from her. Hotaru turned with a slight smile on her face. "Don't worry Mikan. It's all in past. Besides, you both look good together."

Mikan put her head down as Hotaru turned. "I didn't know that. She's been so nice to me but I didn't know."

Natsume stood beside Mikan and looked at her. "Listen, what happened between Ruka and Imai is kinda… hard to explain."

Mikan looked up at him. "I'll try to understand."

Natsume nodded and started walking slowly. Mikan walked at a steady pace to stay by his side. "They went out for a while actually, despite their differences. But as a normal couple, they fought. It was pretty small at first, but then the arguing became huge. Well one day, Hotaru was walking down the hall when she saw Ruka talking with a girl. Obviously, she got jealous and started to spy on them. Nothing happened for a while, then the girl kissed Ruka and he kissed her back."

"So… Ruka cheated?"

Natsume shrugged. "That's what I heard from Imai. Anyway after that, she started to ignore him to the point where…"

* * *

"_What is wrong with you? Look me in the eye!" Ruka shook Hotaru's shoulders._

"_I… I can't."_

"_Why? What did I do to you, Hotaru?" Ruka pleaded._

_Hotaru bit her lower lip and began to cry. "I saw you with that girl!"_

_Ruka let go of Hotaru's shoulders and stood in shock. "Let me explain. There's a perfectly good reason for it."_

_Hotaru pushed Ruka to the ground and yelled, "That's what every guy says! I saw you, and that's the truth!"_

"_Hotaru… what about you?"_

_Hotaru pointed to herself. "What about me?"_

_Ruka became angry and slowly stood up. "You think that you could keep your sessions with the Photography President a secret?"_

_Hotaru widened her eyes and began to step back. "That's a lie. I would never cheat on you, Ruka."_

"_I saw you two. He was standing behind you with his hands on the table and you didn't move or speak. You didn't stop him, and besides it was in a dark room!"_

_Hotaru looked away. "Well then, maybe you might accept the truth and maybe not, so how about we just give up trying, Ruka."_

"_You mean… break up?"_

"_Yes…"_

* * *

Mikan sighed. "If only you told me this before. I just became friends with Hotaru so… maybe I should go tell Ruka."

Natsume put a hand on the door Mikan was about to open and put his face close to hers.

"You know, you really have to stop doing this," Mikan said.

Natsume gave her a serious look. "Don't break up with him, not now."

Mikan looked away from him. "When would I be able to?"

"Until he's ready to speak with Hotaru, unless he really does fall in love with you."

Mikan stared into Natsume's eyes. _He must really care._

"Please, Sakura."

Mikan sighed for the second time and pushed Natsume away. "Okay, I will."

Natsume gave her a short smile and opened the door. "It's time for class." He walked in and sat at his desk. Mikan did the same at her own desk. Natsume put his head down and began thinking. "Until… Ruka doesn't love… Mikan anymore."

* * *

"Ruka-kun, come on! Let's go…" Mikan tried pulling his arm but Ruka wouldn't budge, he was sleeping.

Ruka opened his eyes a bit and shook his arm. "Five more minutes, please."

Mikan rolled her eyes and thought of something. She moved her lips to his ear and then softly whispered, "I'll give you a kiss if you wake up."

The blonde shot his head up and held Mikan in his arms. "Well then…"

Mikan sighed and put a book in between their faces. "It seems you're awake! It's time to go."

"Fine… let's go."

Mikan had to drag Ruka because he was still half in his sleeping stage. She panted and sat him down on a bench. "Moe, please wake up." She heard snoring. "I guess he's officially sleeping again." Mikan shrugged and began dragging him again. "And I really wanted to go," Mikan said.

Natsume came to her side and took one of Ruka's arms. "Where are you going?"

Mikan pouted. "We were supposed to go shopping but this guy fell asleep, so I'm dragging him."

"I'm sorry."

Mikan turned her head quickly in Ruka's direction. "You're sorry for what?"

Natsume looked away to hide his blush. "Well, if I told you that you didn't have to stay his boyfriend... then you would've been able to go shopping."

Mikan smiled. "Thanks for apologizing but it's really nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, I am." Mikan and Natsume walked in silence. _I wonder…_ "Natsume, why are you here?"

Natsume sighed. "It's about Luna."

"What about her?"

"… I'm breaking up with her today."

Mikan stopped making Natsume almost trip. "So Ruka was telling me the truth."

Natsume cocked his head. "I don't really know what you're talking about, but I really am. She doesn't even talk to me, only when I'm standing next to another girl. Besides, I hardly liked her to begin with."

"It's like that, huh?" Mikan giggled. "Wow, I can just imagine the line of girls waiting for the notorious Prince to ask him to be his girlfriend."

"How did you know about that?" Natsume asked.

Mikan stared at him with a very confused look. "Wait… that actually happened to you?"

Natsume blushed. "Yeah, after my first day of high school, a line was made starting at the Hyuuga mansion gates and going around my property four times. It took so much time to say no to all of them. But it gave reporters something to talk about."

Mikan nodded. "Well, it's no surprise that everyone likes you, you do have a lot of power. Still, do you like anyone now?"

Natsume smiled. "Maybe…"

"Then it's a yes!" Mikan said enthusiastically. "Give me a hint to whom!"

Natsume thought for a second. "No, it's no one."

Mikan was about to say something else but she noticed the sadness in Natsume's eyes. _Is it… that the person he likes… likes someone else?_

Ruka moaned. He opened his eyes and looked at Mikan. "G'morning," he said with a smile.

Mikan smiled back. Then, she hit him on the head making him fall on the floor. "Do you know how heavy you are?" Mikan turned to the direction of the shops and walked away.

"What's with her?" Ruka said while rubbing his head.

Natsume shrugged. "It's something about shopping."

Ruka widened his eyes. "I ALMOST FORGOT!" He began to run towards Mikan. "THANKS FOR THE HINT NATSUME!"

Natsume brushed his hair with his hand and sighed. "Those two are really made for each other." The wind came blowing his jet black hair in the wind and picked up the bottom of his shirt. Natsume slowly put his arm down and inhaled the air. _"Then it's a yes!"_ Natsume shook his head. "It's not like she's the one…"

* * *

"Mikan, where do you wanna go next?" Ruka asked.

Mikan sat on a bench nearby and patted the seat next to her. "You seem nice today. What's on your mind?"

Ruka shook his head. "It's nothing, I promise."

"But… you're already carrying so much…"

Ruka glanced at the 10 shopping bags he was carrying. Some of the bags contained other bags because he didn't have enough hands to carry them. He flinched when he thought about it. "It's nothing. Anyway, these aren't all for you, are they?"

"Me? Of course not! The King has given me enough clothes to provide _two_ outfits for everyone in a third world country. These are for the house maids."

"Aha, I knew it. You're not that into fashion."

Mikan turned herself to face Ruka. "You changed the subject."

Ruka chuckled and shrugged. "I guess I'm a random person like that."

Mikan gave him a look of doubt. "So you know about Natsume and Luna, right?"

Ruka looked at Mikan with astonishment. "How did you know?"

"Remember we saw Natsume before?"

Ruka's mouth formed an 'o'. "I see."

Mikan sighed and leaned back. "I wonder how it's going."

"Yeah, I do too."

Mikan smiled. "You two really care about each other." She looked in Ruka's direction and the wind blew her hair, making it brush off of his cheeks, along with cherry blossom petals from a nearby tree. Mikan tried to keep her hair tucked behind her ears but the wind kept blowing it. "Moe, my hair is so untidy!"

Ruka's lips formed a smile as he slowly moved toward Mikan. He took one of his hands and put Mikan's down and with the other; he tucked her Mikan's hair behind her ear.

"Ruka…kun." Mikan began to blush. She wanted to move back but her body wouldn't move. _His… lips are so close. But this is the first time I've seen his eyes so close. They really are beautiful…_

"Mikan… it's okay right?"

Mikan glanced from Ruka to the shopping bags and slowly nodded with a smile. "Yes."

The wind came once more and covered the two's faces with brunette hair. Ruka brought his lips towards Mikan's and in a few seconds, Mikan lost her first kiss.

* * *

"Natsume, AHHH grab the hat!" Luna ran but then the wind came making her mini skirt rise. "NOO, Natsume please!" Luna was blushing madly trying to keep her skirt down.

Natsume's red crimson orbs were full of annoyance. "Fine, just wait here." He started to run towards the hat. "She's such a pain… I break up with her and she's asking for help. You would think she'd cry or something."

The hat touched the ground and Natsume sighed in relief. He bent down to pick it up. He straightened his back and started to dust the hat. _With this hat, let my misery end… finally._ Natsume smirked at his thought and looked forward. There, two people were sitting on a bench with their faces covered with long brunette hair. "Those two seem intimate."

The wind began to settle and the two's faces were revealed. "Ruka… Sakura…" The two pulled away from each other with a smile, and then Ruka moved forward to kiss Mikan again. This time, the wind blew the other way making Mikan's hair flow the opposite direction so her face was clearly visible. Natsume widened his eyes and let go of the hat. It flew high… higher… then was out of sight.

"Mikan…"

* * *

Mikan walked into the mansion with a smile on her face. She skipped a few steps and twirled.

"You seem very joyous. Care to tell your secret?"

Mikan looked at the person who spoke. "Hyuuga-sama!" Mikan bowed instantly. "How are you today, sir?"

Hyuuga-sama smiled and nodded his head. "I'm pretty okay, thank you. Oh, I must attend a meeting. Please, go up to your room, Mayu-san is waiting for you there."

Mikan rose and smiled brightly. "Thank you, sir. I'll see you some other time then." She waited until the King was out of sight, and then dashed to her room. "Mayu-san!"

The woman sat on Mikan's bed eating food from a tray which was meant for Mikan. "Hey there kid."

Mikan giggled and jumped up and down. "I've been kissed!"

Mayu dropped her fork with widened eyes. "No… WAY! WHO IS HE? IS HE CUTE?" She ran up to Mikan and then jumped together holding hands. It was a very girly moment.

"Yup, he sure is! Do you remember the guy from the other day?"

Mayu stopped jumping and thought. "Hmm… Really? The guy that looked like a model?"

Mikan stuck out her tongue and winked. "Correct!"

Mayu was struck with stars. She hugged Mikan and began swaying. "Ah, youth… I'm so proud of you Mikan! To be able to fish in a guy like that, you've got talent!"

"Right?" The two laughed and walked over to the bed. Mayu acted like an older sister, asked millions of questions and Mikan, acted like a kid from an amusement park, answering each one like an experience from a ride.

Natsume sat by her door listening to the two. He shook his head and hid his eyes by laying them on his knees. "Why is she talking like this? Doesn't she know that falling in love with him will ruin the plan? Whatever… this is all for Ruka anyway. I don't care about her feelings." _Then why… can't I leave her alone?_

* * *

Mikan brushed off her uniform and rubbed her silver necklace. "Good things happen to those in need…" She opened the locket and kissed the picture of her parents. "I guess you're right mom."

She walked downstairs staring softly at nothing in particular. Mikan walked into the dining room and sat down. Almost immediately, maids came rushing with food and utensils. "Arigato," Mikan said.

Hyuuga-sama was already eating his breakfast and so was Natsume. Mikan just smiled and began biting her toast.

"So, after today, you two have a week off, right?" Hyuuga-sama asked.

Mikan smiled and nodded. "We sure do, sir."

Hyuuga-sama set down his fork and rested his head on his hands. "Well, if you don't mind, I need both of you to come to a press conference with me. It's only for an hour."

Mikan stopped her cup before it touched her lips. "You're… intending to reveal my presence in this house… to the public aren't you?"

Hyuuga-sama nodded. "You may not have noticed, Mikan, but I have been spending most of my security on you so that no one finds out. It's about time."

Natsume glanced at Mikan. "I'm fine with going. Are you?"

Mikan put down her cup and nodded. "If it's what Hyuuga-sama wants, then I'll go to the meeting." She looked at the King and smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, it's time for both of you to get going."

Mikan and Natsume stood, bowed, and walked out the door. Mikan sighed while she put on her shoes. "Goodbye my days of privacy…"

Natsume closed his eyes and opened them after some time. He knelt down and put a hand on the floor next to Mikan. He stared at the brunette with an unknown expression. "I'll be there at school with you. Don't think much about it, okay?"

Mikan blushed. "Thank… you."

Natsume shrugged and opened the door. A limo was already waiting outside. "Come on, new girl."

Mikan watched Natsume step into the limo. She put a hand on her chest. "My… heart just… skipped a beat." She touched her cheek and then checked the temperature of her forehead. "What is this feeling?"


	7. He's Too Handsome

Mikan sat down with the normal three people she's used to sitting with. Ruka was on her left and Hotaru and Natsume across from her. Mikan looked around the cafeteria. "It's true, I really can't get used to the life as a rich person."

Natsume shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "You don't even act as one. You always clean and try to save money."

Mikan blushed and looked away. "Well sorry if I just wanted to be normal."

Ruka laughed. His eyes wandered beyond Mikan and he saw the fruit buffet. "Oh, I'll be right back." He got up and swiftly walked to the food.

Mikan watched him and noticed he immediately went to the green grapes. _Eh, green grapes huh? It kinda suits him. Ehehe, how cute._

"So Nogi still likes those grapes… even after all these years."

Mikan looked at Hotaru.

Hotaru looked at Mikan. "You didn't know that grapes are his favorite food?"

"I did… It's just that I think it's cute whenever he eats them."

Hotaru smiled. "Yeah, I used to think that too."

Mikan stared at Hotaru as Hotaru looked upon Ruka. Mikan's eyes became a little sad. _There's no surprise really. They went out for so long…_

Natsume noticed Mikan's eyes. _Is she going to cry now?_

_Mikan shrugged as she looked at her ankle. "I never cry, ever."_

Natsume shifted in his seat. _Never mind…_

* * *

Ruka hugged Mikan around the waist before Mikan and Natsume stepped into their limo.

"Ruka-kun, I really have to go," Mikan said trying to pull away.

"Aww, why does Natsume get to have you?" Ruka asked squeezing her tighter.

Mikan smiled and gave Ruka's lips a short kiss. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Ruka finally let go and kissed Mikan longer then the other kiss. "Promise me."

"I promise." Mikan walked into the limo and closed the door herself.

"You two are really close now."

Mikan looked at Natsume and blushed slightly. She smiled and said, "Yeah."

Natsume sighed and glanced at Mikan. "I don't want you to get hurt. You do know that there's a possibility Ruka will fall in love with Imai again, right?"

Mikan recalled the scene in the cafeteria and nodded. "I know…"

"Sorry, but I had to remind you."

"It's okay." Mikan sighed and brushed off her skirt. "I just… don't think I want him to."

Natsume stared at Mikan. "You mean… you fell in love with Ruka?"

Mikan sat up straight with a red face. "I'm not sure." She began to calm down a little. "Not yet, but it might end up that way."

Natsume sat back and crossed his legs. "Well, it's his decision. We'll just see how it goes."

* * *

Mikan was wearing a simple white dress with heels, Natsume was in a black suit and so was Hyuuga-sama. They stood on a stage, Hyuuga-sama standing behind a podium and the other two stood to the back left of him.

"Well, it seems to have sent quite a commotion in Japan. Now, after many days, I have decided to give the young lady's identity to the public. Here she is, Sakura Mikan." Hyuuga-sama side stepped and Mikan began walking to the microphone.

"Let's see, hello," Mikan said shyly. She normally could speak nicely in public but this time there were flashes, murmuring and more than hundreds of people were watching.

"Sakura-san, explain your past life," a reporter shouted.

Mikan gave a second of thought. "I miss it. My past life wasn't as bad as the newspapers said. My aunt and uncle cared greatly for my happiness so I hardly lifted a finger, though I wish I could've been more help to them." Mikan gave a smile which made the audience quiet down.

"Pl…Please tell us about your life now," a reporter managed to get out.

Mikan giggled, more silence. "My life is very fun! I've made more friends then I expected. When I first saw my new school, it was intimidating. There were girls with such pretty faces and the boys looked so composed. But when I got to know them, I calmed down."

"Any boyfriend in your school?"

Mikan opened her mouth a bit and began to blush. She looked over to Natsume for support. Natsume slightly shook his head. Mikan inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Um… There is actually. He's very sweet and cares greatly for me. Even though I've known him for just a few days, I feel that we've been together for years."

Natsume did a face palm. _Idiot… she's not supposed to say those kinds of things._

Many people sighed and awed. Mikan smiled and began answering other questions, and then it was Natsume's turn.

"Natsume-sama, what has happened between you and Koizumi-san?"

Natsume sighed shortly. "I broke up with her on Wednesday."

"What made you decide this?"

"She didn't seem to love me anymore and me to her."

Mikan noticed that Natsume answered the questions with a relaxed expression, as if he was talking with just one person. _He's so… amazing. _Mikan began playing with her thumbs as she allowed herself to listen to Natsume's answers.

"Hyuuga-san, how is living with Sakura-san?"

Mikan shot her head up.

Natsume tapped his chin. "Well, I won't say it's easy. She can be a handful actually but it's a good feeling to have someone you have to protect." He smiled and Mikan widened her eyes.

_He smiled… Natsume-kun smiled? _

* * *

"Hey Hotaru! What's up…? You want to go somewhere… Oh, I know that place! You're seriously inviting me there? … No, I really want to go… I don't mind… Sure, I'll ask him later… No worries…? Oh… that's right. If Ruka is going, then he probably will. Thank you… bye-bye." Mikan placed the phone on the receiver and jumped with a smile.

"What's with the weird act this morning?" Natsume asked.

Mikan looked at him and smiled widely. "You, Hotaru, Ruka, and I are going to the hot springs together!"

Natsume shrugged and ruffled his hair. "What's so great about that?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Hello! I'm excited! I've never been to a hot spring!"

"Okay… That's great new girl."

"It sure is! Oh, I need to buy some things. Would you like to accompany me?" Mikan asked cutely.

"Ask Mayu." Natsume turned and walked away.

Mikan folded her arms and pouted. "Geez, he never wants to come shopping with me anymore." Mikan shrugged. "Ah well… MAYU!"

"Mikan, why am I here?" Mayu asked. She was wearing jeans, a blue tank top and a light blue vest with white sneakers.

* * *

Mikan twirled around in her outfit. She has on a red shirt that was a little above her knees and with ruffled sleeves. She also wore black jeans and red converses. "Cute, right?"

"Yes, very now tell me."

Mikan smiled. "I wanna go shopping with you!"

Mayu smiled and took Mikan's hand. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Let's go!"

* * *

"Is this bikini okay? I'm thinking of red… but orange seems to be more of my color." Mikan held up two pairs of bikini's in front of the mirror. "Well?"

Mayu tilted her head. "I think red is better for you. Normally, you will go into the hot springs at night and you don't want to stand out with a bright color, would you?"

Mikan smiled. "Your judgment is really good!"

"Thank you very much."

The two paid for the suits and began walking on the sidewalk. "Well, that's all I really wanted to shop for. What would you like to do now?"

Mayu tapped her chin. "There's a new café I've wanted to check out. Wanna go?"

"That sounds nice. I hope there's—"

Mayu stopped and faced Mikan. "Hey, kid, what's wrong?"

Mikan was staring at a couple. They were nicely dressed, they had many shopping bags, and they even had a puppy with them.

"Hello?"

"Uncle… auntie…"

* * *

Mikan still stood there surprised.

"I don't get you, Mikan-chan. You haven't seen them for a while, so why don't you go and greet them?" Mayu asked.

Mikan shook her head. "They seem well-paid, happy… happier then they were… when I was with them."

Mayu smiled and hugged Mikan. "It's okay; they probably miss you a lot. So let's go say hello, okay?" Mayu took her hand and they began walking towards the couple. "Um, excuse me!"

Mikan's uncle and aunt immediately looked at them. "Mikan…"

Mikan smiled brightly and ran to them. "I've missed you two so much!"

Her aunt and uncle exchanged glances and hugged Mikan back. "We've missed you too, sweetie," her aunt replied.

Mikan just nodded and hugged tighter. She longed for their warmth for so long.

"How's your studies, Mikan?" he uncle asked.

"I'm keeping them up. How are you two?"

Her aunt smiled. "We've been receiving money from the Hyuugas; also, your uncle and I have opened up a restaurant."

Mikan seemed a little hurt by her aunt's smile. "Oh, that's great! I hope only the best for you."

Her uncle looked at his watched and tapped his wife's arm. "It's almost time, dear."

"You're right, we should be going." She kissed Mikan on her forehead. "We'll see you some other time, sweetie."

Mikan smiled brightly and waved goodbye. She stared at the two and noticed her aunt glance back. It sent shivers down Mikan's spine.

Mayu patted her on the back. "It wasn't so bad was it?"

Mikan covered her eyes with her bangs and held on to Mayu's arm with one hand. The other was rubbing her necklace. "Can we please go home?"

Mayu looked at Mikan. "You're not hungry?"

Mikan shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry. We'll go to the café some other time."

"Well okay, kiddo."

* * *

"I can't believe we saw her, out of all the people there are in this world!"

"She seemed well."

The woman sighed and bit her lip. "Mikan seemed to miss us. She might be intending to come live here."

"I don't intend to give up this life yet." The man put a hand on the woman's shoulders. "Not in a long shot."

* * *

Mikan stood up straight simultaneously moving her broom back and forth. "They seemed so happy… without me…" She kept mumbling to herself about her encounter with her guardians.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Natsume asked.

Mikan didn't look up.

"Didn't you hear me? You've been sweeping my room for 30 minutes. I think you're done."

Mikan kept sweeping.

Natsume sighed and stood behind Mikan. He bent down a bit and whispered, "Get out, now."

Mikan jumped forward with the broom in both of her hands in front of her face. "AHH!"

Natsume rubbed his temple and pointed to the door. "Go be a maid somewhere else."

"Oh, it's just you, Natsume-kun. Sorry. I didn't know how long I was here for." Mikan gave him a weak smile and began to make her move towards the door.

Natsume couldn't help but feel guilty for making her go. He didn't want her to go either. "New girl, wait."

Mikan slowly faced him. "Is there something you need? I'll get it for you."

"Come here."

Mikan shook her head. "I don't want to be a hassle for you."

Natsume sat down on a wooden chair with his legs crossed and his arms folded. "You won't, now sit."

Mikan smiled slightly and sat down at the edge of Natsume's bed. "Yes, Natsume?"

"Are you okay?"

The sudden question widened Mikan's eyes. She smiled sadly and looked down. "There's nothing wrong with me, Natsume." She giggled a little. "Why would there be anything wrong?" Mikan breathed out with a shaky feeling. She lowered her head more and clenched onto her necklace. "I'm perfectly fine!"

Natsume got up and hugged Mikan tightly. Mikan gasped quietly. She felt she needed to pull away, but Mikan didn't want to. "…Natsume."

"Don't be like this. Can you even cry?" He heard Mikan laugh. "What?"

Mikan looked up. "The worried Natsume is cute."

Natsume sighed and walked five steps away from Mikan. "Geez, talk about personality switches."

Mikan smiled. "Well, I get it from my mother." She opened her necklace locket. "Always had personality changes in a second."

Natsume turned to face Mikan. He saw her smile at her necklace and it made him feel sort of… relaxed. "That's the same necklace from that day, right?"

Mikan nodded.

"What's so special about that thing?"

Mikan walked to Natsume. "Well, I'll show you." She took her necklace off and lifted it up to her mouth and kissed it. "It's a picture of my parents."

Natsume saw the picture. "Your mother's beautiful."

"She was."

Natsume wanted to smack his forehead. _Idiot! How could you forget she lost them!_ "I'm sorry."

Mikan smiled again. "It's really nothing." She put the necklace in his hands and turned around. "Can you put it back on for me?"

"Sure." Natsume held one end in one hand and the other in the other hand. He moved a little closer to Mikan. She moved her brunette hair. Natsume lowered his head and put the necklace on.

Mikan shivered. She could feel Natsume's breath on her neck. _I… I can feel…_

"Done."

Mikan jumped a bit. She turned to Natsume and looked up at him. "Thank you so much." She smiled once more.

Natsume blushed a light pink, almost unnoticeable. "Uh, don't mention it." It was a charm Mikan had. It was her smile. Natsume could sense that his body was inching closer to her lips. He couldn't control it.

Mikan wasn't sure what to do in this silence so she spoke. "I'm going now."

Natsume blinked. "Oh, right, okay."

Mikan giggled. "Okay."

Natsume smiled at her adorable laugh. He took his hand and softly placed it on Mikan's cheek. She immediately turned red.

"Natsume?"

He moved a piece of her hair. "This was in the way."

Mikan tried to turn away but she was captivated by his beautiful eyes. "…Thanks."

Natsume slowly began to close his eyes and moved forward. Mikan did the same.

_RING RING RING_

The two moved back in an instant. "It's mine," Mikan said. She took out her cell phone and put it to her ear. "Hi, Mikan here… Oh hi, Ruka…"

Natsume raised his head.

"Yeah, I heard about it… I'm looking forward to it too you know… Yeah… He'll be there… Okay… Love you too… Bye." Mikan put her phone away in the most silent way she could.

"That was Ruka, huh?" Natsume asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"What was it about?"

"Um, the trip to the hot springs. You're going right?"

"…Sure."

Mikan wasn't sure what to do. "Um, ah… See ya later then."

Before Natsume could bid her a goodbye, she was gone. He sighed and sat on his chair. He looked at his hand and clenched it into a fist. "How could I forget about Ruka? She's his, not mine… But that smile…"

Meanwhile, Mikan didn't entirely left Natsume's room. She was behind the door with a hand on her chest. "I almost… we almost… It wasn't… But his eyes… Still… Ruka would… if he found out." She sunk down to the floor. "Was he always that handsome?"

* * *

**Alex heree! Sorry, I haven't been updating as frequently as I was for the past 4? chapters, even though I have a lot written in my file. Truthfully, I've forgotten . Aha... And also, I needed a break from this story. I have the most of the plot planned in my head, it's just difficult for me to write it down and word things PLUSSSS I have to reread this story a lot because as I've said before, the last time I was frequently working on The Prince and I was about two years ago. I find myself not writing down things that each character would do... which isn't that good :P ... I'll try not to get side-trackeddd again! No promises though... but please keep looking for this and check my channel for my other Gakuen Alice stories! I've worked really hard on those too!**

**Okay! So REVIEW FAVORITE ... hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
